XYZ
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Jim is taken hostage by the man that he could see as being the closest thing to a father figure. When he asks 'why' though, it seems that Silver has more then the lad's well being in mind. Hints at adult situations. Muppet Treasure Island. SLASH!


Title: X- Y- Z.

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: PG-13

Category: Treasure Island (Cast from Muppet Treasure Island though.)

Pairing: None.

Summary: Jim is taken hostage by the man that he could see as being the closest thing to a father figure. When he asks 'why' though, it seems that Silver has more then the lad's well being in mind. Hints at adult situations.

Warnings: If you are easily offended by suggestive material, please do not read this story.

Others: Created for the 3 to 3 Ratio quota. Haha! Enjoy.

Chapter: X- Y- Z.

Jim's body shook. The last thing that he wanted was to be left alone with the treacherous pirates that seemed to loom around him. It was a nasty sort of plot that they had not only concocted, but dragged the innocent youth into.

"Come on Lad… Tell us your choice. You wouldn't want anything…Forced on you." Captain Silver gave a snide remark from around the circle, enclosed by more cut throat pirates around him.

Jim's mouth remained closed. It was rather pathetic, but it was the only thing that he could do, now that he was tied up by so many ropes. His eyes glared across the circle at Long John, knowing that this was the worst trick on adult could put a child through. Being untruthful was what made Jim's heart not only crack, but his blood to rush. How horrid this man had been to do such a thing. Pretend that he was his fiend, simply to get close to him. Then, take him hostage, deny him freedom, and then further taunt him by pushing him around blindfolded.

Jim's eyes closed for a second, feeling hot tears poke at the corners of his eyes. He moved his eyes down, so that Silver couldn't see the weakness of his inner person coming out.

"Now come on…" Silver's voice was low, and his head tilted. Slowly, he moved towards Jim, his limp more apparent due to the texture of the sand. "Look up there, Lad…" He seemed to be faking kindness. Jim did not doubt it, after all, this man had acted like a father to him, and then spun around and done something like this to him. He closed his eyes again, biting his lower lip. Why? Why would Silver do this to him?

"Well then…Take him to the rock…. And make sure he's tied down, nice and tight." It was an order given by Silver, sharply given to his crew.

Jim, without looking up gave a small struggle, yet soon found no reason to do so. All of the pirates were stronger then him, and if he didn't listen to them, they would most likely kill him for being so difficult.

Being tied to a rock was demeaning. His back was positioned against it, painfully, with his hands tied somewhere above his head. His butt was cushioned on the sand, which was the only comfort he could feel. Each leg was pulled apart in a sort of "V" position. His ankles tied to small stakes, making sure he could not extend or retract his legs or knees.

Jim was uncomfortable. It didn't make matters better that he was being watched by a rather large man. He had noticed that the man was looking at him with a sort of ill stricken look. Jim could not understand what the man wanted; he wasn't going anywhere, so why watch him so closely?

Jim had thought about sleeping, but due to the fact that he was being watched so closely, he found his nerves not allowing him to sleep.

"Jim Lad…" Came a familiar voice. Jim would have enjoyed not hearing that. "What's on your mind, Lad?" His voice sounded fake and slightly displaced.

Jim said nothing though, but instead backed away. He kept his eyes focused on a small cocoanut tree next to them. "Lad…It'd be better for you to listen to me. You're already out of place here…"

Jim paid him no attention. He could care less for what the thieving pirate wanted or had to say. His head narrowing 'up,' he faced the stars. They gleamed. '_Polaris_…' Jim could hear in the back of his head, the star the Silver had taught him.

Nearly instantly, the boy's eyes filled with tears, "Why did you lie to me? Pretend you were my friend! Like a father to me!" Jim could see a flash of something shoot over Silver's face. It was gone in a second, and the man adopted a much grimmer look over his face.

"You may not know this now Lad…but I saved you from more things then one." Silver's eyes looked to the side of him for a second. Jim followed his gaze, and it seemed that he was looking over to where the pirate who had been glaring at Jim earlier.

"Yeah! You lied to me before, why believe you now?" Jim spat out.

Silver's eyes gleamed. "My men are going to take over the ship; everyone on that boat will be killed…or slaved…" The word 'Slaved' seemed to hint to something with deeper meaning. "Tell me Jim, how do you think you would fair against pirates, hungry for more then just gold?"

"You mean blood! You blood thirsty pirates!" Jim's eyes were wild with a fiery rage.

"I mean flesh." Silver's voice was low, and his eyes dark, "I'm not letting that happen to you, not a kid like you Jim…"

"I don't understand," Jim's voice was slowly turning into that of a childish curiosity, "Tell me."

"No. One day, when you're older Jim, you'll know what I saved you from." He rose up slowly, "A man can die, and have his dignity…" He moved slowly away, "But a boy will have his life, but his dignity stolen." His voice deep, the echoed in Jim's head.

The End.

Began: 9/26/10 1:33 AM

Finished: 9/26/10 2:14 AM

-This entire one shot was made just so that I could quote that phrase in the last paragraph! Ha!

-D. D. Darkwriter

And dying is the worst thing they say can happen to you.


End file.
